


Dreams

by GoggledGamer9267



Series: Keith and Aiden Adventures [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Guns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledGamer9267/pseuds/GoggledGamer9267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith has been having really bad nightmares lately and he wants them to stop. He doesn't want Aiden to worry anymore. Can't he have a good dream for once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Keith deserves his moment of happiness. But could there be a storm brewing?

Keith sat quietly at the dinning room table while Aiden fixed breakfast. He was trying not to fall asleep. He knew that if he slept, his dream will turn into a nightmare. He didn't want to worry Aiden anymore than he had to. He jumped slightly as Aiden placed his plate of pancakes on the table.  
"How are you feeling?" Aiden asked while sitting across from Keith.  
"Better...I guess." Keith slowly started eating.  
"Still having trouble staying asleep?" Keith nodded.  
"How about you tell me how these dreams start out?"  
"Well... at first it's just me and you watching TV. It's… peaceful. Then... they come in and take me away from you. They throw me into a basement and beat me. After that, they leave me there to suffer. Then they 'train' me." Aiden nodded. He didn't need to ask what he meant by train. Keith finished eating and stood. He picked up his plate and went to go put it in the sink.  
"I'll wash the dishes. You go get some rest," Aiden said. Keith nodded and went to his room. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Why did the world torture him like this? He just wanted everything to go back to the way it used to be. He slowly closed his eyes and escaped into the everlasting darkness behind his eyelids.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Keith groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He felt something on top of him that wasn't a blanket. His eyes widened as he realized that something was someone. Someone was Aiden. He was licking Keith's neck. Keith whimpered.  
"A-Aiden?" Aiden looked at Keith but said nothing. He crashed their lips together and tried to get Keith to allow him entrance. Keith tried to push Aiden off, but he couldn't. Aiden lightly yanked Keith's hair causing him to gasp. He took his chance and placed his tongue in his mouth. Keith instantly submitted. He placed his arms around Aiden as he was dominated by him. He moaned into the feeling. They soon parted for air. Keith was panting. Aiden lifted up Keith's shirt and started to lick his chest. He gently bit his pink nub causing Keith to moan in pleasure.  
"Aiden..." Keith started to feel his lower regions get very uncomfortable. Aiden started to bite and suck lower and lower. Just as Aiden was about to pull his waistband down, his parents came in through the door. Keith started to shake in fear. Aiden glared at them.  
"We'll be taking him now. Thanks for teaching him how to be a good whore," his mother said. His father pushed Aiden away and grabbed Keith's wrist. He yanked Keith out of bed. Keith attempted to fight out of his father's grip, but he was smacked in the face.  
"Stop being a pain in the ass and-" There was a loud bang. Keith felt his father's grip loosen. Keith took back his hand and watched his father fall to the ground. Blood was coming out of his chest. He looked to see his mother in the same matter. He looked at Aiden to see him with a gun in his hand. Aiden placed the gun down and walked over to Keith. Keith stood where he was. Aiden placed his hand inside Keith's pants and started to stroke his erection. Keith groaned. He forgot about his arousal. It was hard for him to stand up. Aiden lightly squeezed it and watched Keith give in to the pleasure. He removed his hand and got on his knees. He started to lick Keith through the cloth that separated them. Keith threw his head back in pleasure. He couldn't hold it much longer. Aiden finally took Keith pants off along with his boxers and took Keith's length into his mouth. He started to bob his head taking in all of Keith. Keith was about to lose it.  
"I...I'm gonna-!"  
"Keith..." Aiden whispered.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"Keith...Keith, wake up," Aiden said shaking his younger cousin. Keith groaned and opened his eyes. He looked up at Aiden.  
"Aiden..." Aiden smiled.  
"I'm glad you were finally able to get some sleep. Looks like you had one heck of a dream."  
"Dream...?" That was all a dream? Aiden laughed.  
"Yes, a dream. Now, I came up here to tell you that I was going to go out for a bit, but I'm guessing you need help with your little problem." Keith looked down and blushed at his erection.  
"Need help?" Keith nodded. Aiden smirked.


End file.
